Dongtang
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Soulless Angler |fa2 = Leaf Ocean Queen |recipe = Fruit Tea |food type = Snack |birthplace = China |birth year = 17th century |cn name = 董糖 |personality = Pure and Elegant |height = 168cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = |cvcn = AKB48 Team SH 朱苓 |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = no |get KR = no |quote = Most of all, poems and tea cannot be ignored. |bio = Whether it is guqin, chess, books, or art, Dongtang has great mastery over it. She's wise, warm, elegant, and also well-versed with the 4 seasons. While her reputation isn't great, she shows a great deal of care for her loved ones or friends. Fortuitously, she became Ink Pavillion's owner and managed it with great effort, turning it into a popular tea house. Other than normally being an elegant location for people to have yum cha and to listen to sweet tunes, the members of the pavilion also wipe out any evil and carry out righteous acts. Thus, the place received an endless stream of commendations and became a go to place for many writers and morally upright individuals. |food introduction = Dong Tang was invented by Dong Xiao Wan, one of the Eight Beauties Of Qinhuai. It is a delicious and famous snack, produced in Jiangsu Rugao. It is primarily composed of Strong Flour, white sugar, seaseme and maltose, all 4 being base ingredients. These ingredients are specially picked, caramelized, turned into the sugar core and sugar structure. Finally, once the shape is formed after being processed by workers, Dongtang is conpleted. Because it is sweet, crunchy and fragrant, the food will melt when eaten and the aroma will be left behind in one's mouth; it is also a well-loved food when one is feeling lethargic. Due to it being prepared regularly by Xiao Wan, Dongtang has become a sweet treat served to guests and as a gift to loved ones. Overtime, businesses has also copied the cooking method and unleash it into the market, under the name of "Dongtang". |acquire = *TBA |events = |power = 1849 |atk = 52 |def = 29 |hp = 518 |crit = 601 |critdmg = 888 |atkspd = 1466 |normaltitle = Jade Circle |normal = Dongtang waves her brush, dealing 100% of her own ATK as damage to the nearest enemy unit, and 61 additional damage, while also restoring 25 HP to all friendly units. |energytitle = Lotus Dance |energy = Dongtang waves her sleeves, dealing 40% of her own ATK as damage to all enemy units, and 211 additional damage, while also decreasing the ATK of all enemy units by 20% for 4 seconds. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |pair2 = |name = |contract = You must be Master Attendant. It is our first time meeting; please treat me kindly. |login = The weather has chilled recently. Master Attendant should take care to wear more layers. |arena = Although this place is heavy with frost, it is strangely refreshing. |skill = Under brush and ink, anything can be changed. |ascend = Thanks to Master Attendant, I find myself improved. |fatigue = I feel a faintness about me... please allow me a moment of rest... |recovering = Thank you for your care, Master Attendant. A moment ago I felt heavy with sleep; now my spirit has recovered greatly. |attack = I would never betray Master Attendant's trust. |ko = I put forth all I could... yet in the end... |notice = Master Attendant, the food is ready. The flavor is at its peak if you taste it now. |idle1 = I painted a portrait of Master Attendant, but I don't know if they'll like it or not... |idle2 = This begonia dew was brewed specially for you. Master Attendant, should you desire wine, you may use this dew to recover from intoxication. |idle3 = Although the children in the teahouse are occasionally noisy, one feels comfortable leaving affairs in their hands. |interaction1 = If Master Attendant is in possession of spare time, consider following me to the pavilion and sampling some new teas. |interaction2 = To splash the ink and wield the brush, rapt in each and every stroke - is that not one of the great pleasures of life? |interaction3 = Drenched in moonlight, the waves like misty jade... Only in the depths of night are we fortunate enough to appreciate the brightness of this moon, the expanse of sky and sea. |pledge = Perhaps you have heard this line before: 'What shall commemorate our vow? The pair of bangles about my wrists.' Now, I ask that this jade bracelet belong to you alone. |intimacy1 = To enjoy flowers and sip tea with you, to sit quietly facing each other - that is enough for me to forget all my worldly troubles. |intimacy2 = If I cannot stay with you, then let the wild pounding waves of the ocean be my burial place... Hehe - I was merely jesting, Master Attendant. Please don't panic. |intimacy3 = For our heads to turn white together... It was after I met you that I found I could understand the sentiment implied in this line. |victory = After sweeping away foul evil, it is indeed cleaner all around. |defeat = Throughout history all things have been left unfinished... I should've been more cautious... |feeding = Master Attendant, your gifts are indeed always as cute and interesting as you. |skin = |format = |skin quote = |skin acquire = |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = * The "Drenched in moonlight, the waves like misty jade" from Interaction 3 comes from this poem by Li He. * The Pledge line is quoting this poem. * The "For our heads to turn white together" in Intimacy 3 comes from this folk song. |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}